


In His Dreams

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [3]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Sometimes a dream can reveal the truth.
Series: Making Progress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In His Dreams

‘Boy, he’s restless again,’ thought Murdock as he slid quietly into bed beside Face after his watch, trying not to disturb his best friend.

This was the fourth night of the current mission – protecting a farming property from thugs with ideas of taking over from owners unwilling to give up their land. The clients had a large, rambling house; large enough for the Team to stay on site and Hannibal had organised the night watches into two-hour shifts. The house was big enough that only two of the Team had to share. Hannibal had his own room, as was his due, as leader. BA was a snorer and had his own room, from necessity. Which left Face and Murdock. The pilot was very happy to be sharing a room with Face – Face was quiet and considerate and stayed on his own side of the double bed.

The Lieutenant was normally the calmest and most even-tempered member of the Team, but the blond-haired, blue-eyed, womanizing charmer had been uncharacteristically jumpy for the last few days. Especially at night.

Face had pulled first watch and was deeply asleep when Murdock returned from second watch. The moon was nearly full and bathed the room in a silver glow almost bright enough to read by. Murdock leaned on an elbow and studied his best friend.

Face was lying on his belly: tousled head turned towards the centre of the bed, hand relaxed on the pillow beside his nose, the duvet pushed down to his hips showing the smooth naked back. Murdock was willing to bet that there were no pajama bottoms under that duvet: Face liked to sleep in the raw.

Face sighed; a deep, dreamy sigh. His hand clutched the pillow. Gradually the slow, deep, even breaths quickened and became shallower. He stiffened perceptibly.

‘Oh, no, Facey’s gonna have a nightmare.’ Murdock waited, poised for action, resisting his first urge to touch and soothe.

‘Yeah, baby, just like that,’ murmured Face, so quietly that Murdock had to strain his ears to pick up the words. ‘C’mon, baby, give it to me…’

Not a nightmare, then. A more pleasant kind of dream.

Watching as Face clutched the pillow with both hands, his breathing becoming more rapid, shallower and ragged, Murdock felt like a voyeur. Even more so when his best friend started to roll his hips, grinding them into the mattress.

‘Well, whoever she is, Facey, this girl has got you, body and soul, if you’re making love to her in your sleep, muchacho,’ he thought with vague resentment.

Panting breaths, a quiet moan, and then Face shuddered to stillness. “Murdock…” he breathed.

Murdock gasped. ‘I didn’t just hear that… No way I heard him say that. It’s just not possible…’ He reached out a tentative hand and gently smoothed Face’s sweaty cheek. “I’m here, Facey. Go back to sleep now.”

He strained to hear the whispered words – “I love you, Murdock…" – then came a gentle sigh as Face sank back into a deep sleep.

Murdock settled on his back, hands behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling. How to handle this, that was the question. He’d been in love with Face for years but Face had never shown the slightest inkling that he might feel the same way. Not once. Never.

Until now. In his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 10th - Prompt: Wet Dream


End file.
